February 3
1920 Syracuse Post Standard- World’s Champion Basket Tossers Wrangle Over Officials For Contest Here Record Crowd Will See Big Court Battle; Orioles And All-Syracuse Game To Attract Immense Throng; Reserved Seats Gone; Early Sale Shatters All Records- Teams Await Title Duel The largest crowd that ever witnessed a basketball game in Syracuse will be on hand when the Buffalo Orioles, world’s champions, and the All-Syracuse basketball team clash in the second game of the series for the state championship at the armory tomorrow night. Late last night it was announced that every reserved seat had been sold. Interest in the contest reached a high pitch yesterday and many wagers were made upon the outcome, with even money the prevailing favorite bet. Backers of All-Syracuse are confident the local aggregation will reverse the verdict registered against them in Buffalo last week when the Orioles won a bitterly contested game by a score of 23 to 17. The full strength of the All-Syracuse quintet will be sent into the fray. Captain Jim Tormey, who was suffering with an injured knee in the game at Buffalo, has recovered and will be able to travel at top speed against the invading quintet. That the Orioles are fearful of the outcome was made evident yesterday when Al Heerdt, manager of the Buffalo aggregation, telephoned Manager Crisp of All-Syracuse that he wanted Rochester officials to handle the game. Inasmuch as the question of officials for the first two games of the series was decided before the opening contest in Buffalo, Crisp declined to yield to Heerdt’s demand and insisted that the men named originally be allowed to officiate. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nationals Play Gems At Armory Tomorrow Completing its most successful road trip of the season the Syracuse Nationals returned home today to meet the Detroit Gems tomorrow night in the first of three home games slated for the week. They defeated the St. Louis Blues, 43-38, in an exhibition contest in Chicago Sunday, their third victory in four games on the road trip. The Syracuse team defeated Tri-Cities Tuesday and handing Oshkosh its first home loss in 10 starts Saturday. The Syracuse loss was to Chicago by a two-point margin as George Mikan returned to the Gear lineup. Coach Borgmann was particularly pleased with the showing of John Chaney on the trip as the Louisiana boy led Syracuse in scoring. Jerry Rizzo and Mike Novak continued to play good ball while other regulars George Nelmark and Chick Meehan have performed in suitable fashion. Jack Dugger, elongated center, was used in the Oshkosh game and gave a fine exhibition. Detroit has been the stepping stone for most teams in the league this year having only won four games but recently the Gems acquired two star players including Boswell who formerly played with the Harlem Globe Trotters. In its series with Syracuse Detroit has broken over winning the first game at Detroit and then losing in Syracuse. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Occupy First Place; Celts Falter Syracuse Playing Ft. Wayne Tonight The Syracuse Nationals, although idle, picked up a half game lead on the Boston Celtics in the Eastern Division race of the National Basketball Association today, while the Minneapolis Lakers pulled to within four games of pace setting Fort Wayne in the west sector. The Celtics missed a chance to forge into first place by dropping a 122-107 decision to last place Philadelphia at New Haven, while the Lakers downed New York, 96-81, and the Rochester Royals vanquished the Pistons, 84-74. Paul Arizin, Jack George and Neil Johnston scored 28, 22 and 25 points respectively to lead the Warriors charge, while Bob Cousy and Jack Nichols led the Celtics with 26 points each. The Royals’ triumph was their seventh in the last nine games and boosted them to within 3½ games of second place Lakers. Rochester led from the opening minute as Jack Coleman furnished an 18-point effort. Frankie Brian and Larry Foust paced the losers with 22 and 18 points respectively. The Lakers led virtually from the start but the Knicks closed the gap to 67-65 early in the fourth quarter. A late burst, in which the Lakers scored 12 straight points, carried Minneapolis home free. Jim Pollard’s 22 points were high for the game, while Dick McGuire led the New Yorkers with 17. Syracuse plays at Fort Wayne tonight. Rochester and Milwaukee clash in another game on the double-header program. New York is at Minneapolis. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 3 Category:Brasco Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Rizzo Category:Tormey